In the End
by Miss Sassy
Summary: Massie is dealing with collage, Dylan faces anorexia, Kristen learns she's not the best there is, Claire is worried about her boyfriend, and Alicia runs away to ease some pressure. New pen name! Please review!
1. Summary

Okay guys, I'm trying my first exceeding-one-chapter Clique story

**Okay guys, I'm trying my first exceeding-one-chapter Clique story. Please review, all I want is one to keep me going, but more would be amazing :)**

**Massie Block: **Summer after junior year is just starting, and Massie feels unsure. Over the years she has gained and lost friendships, but it all seemed to start to work out. Senior year is coming fast, and collage is now a big issue with everyone. Trying to decide what school is perfect fro her could be hard. She is single and looking.

**Alicia Rivera: **No longer friends with Massie, Claire and Dylan after she moved to California for a year. They aren't enemies; they just couldn't connect after two very different freshman year experiences. Alicia did make up, so to speak, with Kristin and they made some new friends at BOCD High. She's trying to find a way to break it to her parents that she doesn't want to go to collage.

**Dylan Marvil:** Still has the hair. Still has the burps. Still has the weight problems. Her new boyfriend is definitely causing some strain on her desire to look perfect. Massie and Claire are getting seriously worried about her. Can they stop her before it gets too serious?

**Kristin Gregory: **Kristin was the only one who regularly talked to Alicia when she went to California. Eventually just grew apart from the other girls. They're still friendly, just not friends. A sudden dip in her grades is forcing her to put a little more reliance than she should on a soccer scholarship. Her friends, soccer, and Josh Hotz are the only things she seems to care about right now.

**Claire Lyons: **Collage smallage. She'll worry about that later. All she cares about right now is getting a boyfriend. Can you blame her? It's summer! The season of bathing suits and hot guys! Getting a little annoyed with Massie's obsession with collage. Getting a little afraid of Dylan's ever-growing obsession with her weight.

**I accept anonymous reviews! I heart anonymous reviews! I heart review of any kind! So keep little miss me happy…**

**AND REVIEW!**


	2. The Start

I'm pretty embarrassed

**I'm pretty embarrassed. I've always mixed up COLLEGE and COLLAGE. I shall try to never do it again. Thanks for understanding :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**MBlock**: where r you?

**DMarvil**: talking to derrick.

**CLyons**: really? lucky u. im my locker, shoveling crap into a trash bag

**MBlock**: lol. meet me my car. u remember where i parked it, rite?

**CLyons**: yeah, c u there!

**DMarvil**: c u in a few.

**MBlock**: bye!

Claire slip her LG Rumor shut and continued to grab the random things that had piled up in her locker since she last cleaned it before Christmas break. Grumbling vows not to do let this happen next year, she shoved a winter coat into the trash bag. Giving the locker a quick spray of lavender scented air freshener, she took a deep breath and started to walk towards the parking lot of BOCD. When she spotted Massie and Dylan, talking in front of Massie's Nissan Z, she quickened her pace, eager to throw her bags into the back and get on with her summer.

"Hey guys!" she gasped out, panting. "Can you pop the trunk for me?"

Giggling, Massie complied. "What's with all the stuff?"

Claire shook her head. "Don't ask, because I really don't know."

"Whatever," Dylan said. "Let's just go. I'm hungry."

Massie slid into the drivers seat, Claire in the passenger seat, and Dylan took the back seat behind Massie. Twisting around, Claire asked Dylan, "So, what's new with you and Derrick?"

"Yeah Dyl, tell us more." There wasn't a trace of jealousy in Massie's voice. She and Derrick became friends after the 'you're immature' fiasco, and that was fine with both of them.

"Well, I like him, and I think he likes me too. He flirts with me all the time, and he texts me more than you guys do, oddly enough." Noting the expressions on her friends' face, she quickly explained. "Not that you guys don't text me a lot, like friends should, he just does to."

Accepting the misunderstanding Massie sighed. "I wish I had a boyfriend."

"Me too," Claire said, looking longingly out the window to where Kristin was walking home with Josh. They were both laughing. Claire waved, and Kristin spotted her and waved back. "Well, that's what summer is for, right? Don't worry Massie, I'm sure that that they'll be some guys out there for us."

"Besides, Derrick and I aren't going out," Dylan said.

"Yet!" exclaimed Massie and Claire together, and they all laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristin said good-bye to Josh as they reached his house. They had walked home despite the blazing heat, and Kristin felt disgustingly sweaty. She decided to quickly go home and change before meeting Alicia at Alicia's house. They were having a summer's-finally-started-let's-relax get together. They had thought about inviting their friends Lily Distend, Isadora Kellner, and Belle Hopington, but it seemed like a good time to just stick together, even if it was just for a day.

Forty-five minutes later she was relaxing in Alicia's spa. Alicia was painting her toenails dark red, which made a nice contrast against her Hispanic skin.

"So, what'd your mom think of your report card?" Alicia asked me. Grades were still a touchy subject with her parents, and money was even tighter now that they got divorced. Her dad lives in Oklahoma now.

"Mom hasn't seen it yet. She was out working at that pastry shop by Starbucks."

"Did you look at it?"

"Ummm, yeah." Kristin sounded upset. Alicia looked at her curiously/

"And?"

"Well, it's not too good. One A, three B's, and the rest are C's. Mom's not going to be too happy, especially since college and all that crap is coming up. Still, soccer scholarships are good, right?"

"Uh, I guess." Alicia said.

"Good, because my mom is going all Ivy League on me. She's already started researching school that have the best programs. Ugh!" Krisitn glanced suriously at Alicia. "Where are you planning on applying to college?"

Alicia took a deep breath. She knew she would have to admit it to Kristin at some time or another. She was her best friend, right? She had to trust Kristin.

"Actually, I don't think I'm going to college."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Massie, Claire and Dylan sat in Divine Tranquility spa, getting summer mani-pedis, talking about Dylan's recent love life delveopment. And a few minutes later, when Dylan's cell phone rang, what was it? A text message from Derrick!

**DHarrington**: hey Dylan whats up?

Dylan look from Claire to Massie. "What should I say?"

"Just be natural, and talk to him! Like when you talk to us!"

"Okay…" Dylan turned her attention back to her phone.

**DMarvil**: nothing, just hanging out

**DHarrington**: cool

**DHarrington**: i was wondering if maybe u wanted to go to dinner with me sometime

Dylan squealed and grinned at Massie and Claire, who were reading over her should with 'I-told-you-so' smirks.

**DMarvil**: sounds cool. how about Thursday? its not like we have 2 worry about school or anything

**DHarrington**: sure, ill pick you up 7

**DMarvil**: sounds great. :) bye!

**DHarrington**: bye

**-nervously holds breath- So what do you think? Reviews would be good. They would be great, in fact. Oh, and I'm going to a basketball camp next week, meaning no updates. Sorry, but computer use if forbidden :( So leave lots of lovely reviews for me to come back to! I'm just kidding. hahahahaha**

**hahahahaha,**

**M**


	3. Negative

Yay

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews guys. Some responses:**

**Jenna- I'm not really sure about the pairing for Claire yet…but I'll take it under consideration :)**

**soccerstar101- I'm not a huge Massington fan, and I think I might keep Dylington unless a lot of people don't like it…**

**brianaheart1995- Not pretty at all…and in this chappie you'll find out why she doesn't want to go to college!**

**lipglossgirlsavestheday- Thanks! There isn't a lot of Dylington on FF so I decided to use it in this story.**

**Thanks everyone!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristin looked at Alicia in shock. "You're not? But…why?"

Alicia took a deep breath and explained. "All I hear about now is how little Alicia is going to be a big lawyer and follow in her daddy's footsteps, and I don't want that! I want my own life, the ability to do what I want. So I plan on blowing off collage and doing something else. Traveling, maybe. Not to Spain, though. Maybe to Paris, something exciting."

"But how can you do that? You're not five years old, Alicia. You need to grow up. You're ruining your life."

"Kristin…" Alicia's lips closed, at a loss for words.

"You've got the money. You can go to collage! I'm here, working my butt off and still might not have a chance! How can you be so selfish?" And with that Kristin stormed out of the spa, leaving Alicia opened-mouthed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's go to the mall!" Claire suggested. "Dylan needs something to wear on her date with Derrick, and while we're there we can scope out the new bathing suits." They were in Massie's car, at the Starbucks that Claire sometimes worked for the extra money.

Sipping her grande Caramel Frappachino, Massie nodded energetically.

"We can walk from here," Dylan said. Massie and Claire stared at her curiously.

"Dyl, it's like five miles, and my car is right here."

"What, you're blaming me for trying to get a little exercise?"

"No…" Claire said as she glanced curiously at Massie.

"Okay, fine, we can drive there." Dylan opened the door and slumped into the seat. Massie and Claire looked at each other again and got in the car. Claire took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She'd worry about it later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ARivera: kristin come on

ARivera: this isn't fair

**ARivera**: kristin!

**ARivera**: cmon kris. ANSWER!!

Sighing, Kristin tied her Pumas. What she needed was a nice long run. Something to clear her mind of everything else. She took a deep breath and began a slow jog, gradually speeding up into a faster pace along the way. For the first two miles it worked, and she felt instantly calmed as she took a seat on a bench to grab a sip of water. Opening her NV, she saw the screen glaring with alerts.

_1 MISSED CALL FROM JOSH_

_1 NEW VOICEMAIL_

_2 NEW MESSAGES_

Calling her voicemail, she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Kris, it's me, Josh. I found this soccer camp through my sister, and I really think you'd like it. It's run by this guy that was on the Olympic team for soccer in 1990, uh, let's see, his name's Ricky Mayor. Anyway, call me soon and—" His message ended where the voicemail had cut him off, but it left her smiling. She hung up her voicemail to call him back before remembering her messages and checking her inbox.

**MGregory:** had to work the extra shift, so I'll be home a little late. love you!

Kristin sighed. Of course her mom would be home late. Ever since the divorce money had been even harder to cme by than before. But the thought of making a macoroni and cheese dinner at home by herself added emotions other than lonesome. Anger. Confusion. Worry. Maybe she should call Josh about that camp. It would be nice to get away for awhile. As she made to call Josh by reaching for her phone she remembered her othger messae. Opening it, she gasped. Despite the length of the angry message, it took her only seconds to drink it in. Stuffing her phone clumsily into her pocket, she started at a sprint to Alicia's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay guys, what do you think?" Claire came out of the dressing room modeling a Ralph Lauren bikini, which was a simple light blue color.

"Good, but I liked the pink one better on you," Massie said.

"But doesn't this one go better with my eyes?"

"I guess, but I just like the pink one better."

"Okay, works for me," Claire said, gathering up her clothes to go change. Massie turned her attention back to Dylan. She'd already gotten a new dress from DKNY fro her date with Derrick and they'd stopped here to look at bathing suits. Dylan held up a miniscule one piece that was jade green.

"Dyl, you know that that's way too small. I don't even think a third grader could fit into that." Massie walked to a nearby rack and returned with a tankini that was the same color at the one piece in a more sensible size five. "Try this on."

Dylan grabbed it, not wanting to argue, and stepped into the dressing room quickly to try it on. She kept her back to the mirror until she was done changing, and then she finally turned around to examine herself.

All she saw was a roll of skin and fat that clumped just below the end of the top. One word repeated itself again and again in her head,

FAT FAT FAT FAT FAT…

**That's Chapter two….let me know that you think!**

**M**


	4. Feelings Show

Thank you for all the reviews

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love them! All three of them. Hahaha. **

**ALSO…pen name change time! Like it? Took me a lot of debating in my head…not that you really care, so on with the story! Review, of course. The chapter title was based on the song by Colbie Caillat, you should listen to it. It's great. :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annoyed, Alicia threw her iPhone onto her extra bed. This is just ridiculous, Alicia thought. Not only pressure from her parents, but now pressure from her best friend? She was just so, so _sick_ of all this. Why did she have to take it? You know what, she wasn't going to. This was enough.

Running out of her room, she grabbed her Prada from where she had left it in the front hall and ran back to her room. She dumped all her school stuff onto her floor and started to refill it with everything that she'd need. Her cell, a bathing suit, one change of clothes, her credit and ATM cards, and a journal. She'd gotten it from her mother who'd read that it was how many girls vented their feelings, but she's only written in it once since she'd gotten it for Christmas two years ago. But the whole reason she was leaving was to discover herself, right? She should write down her feelings and all that crap, right? Might as well throw it in.

But before she packed it she tore out a page and grabbed a pen to write her parents a quick note.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Don't get all freaked out because I'm not here, because I decided to go away for a little while. I've thought about it, and I'm all prepared. I know where I'm going, even. I'm not trying to run away, just get away for a couple months. And I have my cell phone too, so you can call me anytime, pretty much._

_Anyway, I should get going the latest ferry leaves at 7:30. Talk to you all later._

_Love,_

_Alicia_

She then fished her phone out of her bag and thumbed a note to Kristin.

**ARivera:** Kris, I know that ur mad. but I've made a decision. im going away, not running, but just taking a little vacation with myself. go ahead and check, when you get to my house the only thing left of me here will be a note to my parents. feel free to call whenever you want to apologize.

The next thing she did was turn off her phone so she wouldn't have interruptions on the long drive. She snatched up her bag and her car keys and walked out the door. Her car stood in the driveway where she'd hastily left it earlier, eager to meet Kristin, expecting to gossip with her until dinner, and then into the rest of the night, just two best friends being best friends. But plans change. Sometimes peoples true feeling show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon Dylan, let us see!" Massie called from outside the small stall that Dylan was still standing in. Sucking her stomach in, Dylan stepped out.

"That color is great with your eyes Dyl! It matches perfectly!" Claire squealed. "Buy it!"

Dylan looked at Massie, who nodded. "Definitely. Claire is exactly right." Dylan tried to smile and turned quickly to change into her other clothes, letting out her stomach and poking it. She resolved something to herself. Derrick would never like a fat girl. Never. She needed to diet. Something better than the Atkins or the Jenny Craig or whatever it was. Something serious. Her future with Derrick could depend on how serious she was, how committed she could be. "Starting with this…sugar," Dylan muttered to herself, tossing her half full Starbuck's cup in the trash. She already felt a little better. Stepping out into the hall she satisfied Claire and Massie by sliding her Visa across the counter to buy the tankini.

"Guys, do you think we could just head home? I feel kind of tired. I don't have to worry about getting shoes and stuff until Wednesday or Thursday."

"Yeah sure Dyl, that's fine. Let's go." Massie checked her Tiffany watch. "It's almost time for dinner anyway, and Claire and I have that celebration dinner with both of the families." Even after Claire and her family moved into an apartment building that was nicer than Brickveiw, but not quite as nice as the Montador. Dylan swept her hair back into a messy bun to keep it from flying around in the wind and getting in her face. She sat quietly the whole ride home while Claire and Massie discussed shopping, beaches, and boys.

As Massie pulled into Dylan's driveway she said, "Do you want to finish shopping tomorrow? I can pick you up at like one and we can have a late lunch and hit BCBG and all the other stores we missed at the mall…?"

"Nah, I'm sure that I can find something in my closet. I'll talk to you guys later." Dylan turned and started to the door, letting their cries of "good-bye!" and "love you!" wash over her in a wave of guilt. She was avoiding them, in a way, but she didn't want to see them and their gorgeous flat stomachs with her's feeling so odd and different.

"Hey Dylan. Catherine's making her chicken divan for dinner, so I hope that you're hungry," Dylan's older sister Tallie said. She was the tallest in the family, and her hair was darker than Merri-Lee's and their other sister Gracelyn, sometimes nicknamed Grace. Catherine was the Marvil's maid, and in Dylan's opinion the best cook there ever was, even better than Inez, Massie's long-time cook.

"Uh, I'm not that hungry. I got some dinner with Massie and Claire." That wasn't exactly a lie. They'd gone to Starbucks. It was something. Just then Catherine stuck her head into the foyer, where Tallie had greeted Dylan.

"Girls, dinner is ready. Can you call Gracelyn and Merri-Lee down?"

As Dylan climbed the winding staircase toward her sister's room, she wondered how many calories were in the chicken divan. _There's broccoli, that's good,_ she thought, _but the sauce, that's cream, and milk, and butter. Plus there's all that cheese that gets sprinkled on top!_ That made up her mind. This meal was way too fattening. She'd just tell Catherine and her mom and sisters that she wasn't that hungry because she'd gotten something with Massie and Claire.

She knocked on Gracelyn's door and opened it. Grace was laying down on her bed with her headphones in, and Dylan could see her lips moving to the Pussycat Dolls. "Gracie-kins…dinner…" Dylan said in a teasing voice to her sister.

"Alright...I'm coming." Without opening her eyes Grace pulled her headphones out of her ears and held the PLAY/PAUSE switch on her iPod until the screen went black, and then followed Dylan down the stairs.

"Wow, Catherine, it smells great." In an effort to be kind to her maid, Merri-Lee always invited her to sit down and eat dinner with them.

About ten or fifteen minutes into dinner, Catherine looked at Dylan. "Aren't you hungry Dylan?"

"Well, I had something with Mass and Claire when we went shopping."

"Oh, where'd you go? What'd you get?" Merri-Lee asked her daughter.

"Uh…we just went to A Slice of Heaven and got pizza. I'm going to head to bed, I'm kind of tired." Dylan stood up quickly in order to avoid any more questions. This whole dieting thing could be a little harder than she thought.

**I know, I know, a short chapter. I'll update soon and Kristen and Alicia and what happened there, and I understand that there's not really any drama with Mass and Claire, but it's coming, I swear! Please review with any compliments, questions, suggestions, criticism, flames, whatever. Just review or PM! And vote in my poll! It's for Claire!**

**Love ya,**

**M**


End file.
